


The Man That Jumps Over Rooftops

by rickthesavior25



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, Gay, Hell's Kitchen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickthesavior25/pseuds/rickthesavior25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had my own story to tell with Mr. Murdock. Just drabble, nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man That Jumps Over Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it.

The Man That Jumps Over Rooftops

The night was as cool as it could be in September and even though I got cold easily, I refused to wear my jacket. The city was as loud and bright as it always was but I blocked out the noise with the music playing in my earphones. I was trying not to think about that night but of course my head always wins. It’s been almost two weeks since the…encounter. Warning? Whatever it was, I was lucky and very thankful for his appearance.

At first, I got very scared, but once I heard his voice, that soothing protective voice, I felt safe. His attire definitely struck me as a dangerous person: black pants, black suede, and a black piece of clothing covering half of his head, revealing only his lips and white skin. I was turned on. A lot. But I tried to listen to what he had to say. He came out from the shadows as I passed by the same street I walked by every night after my shift at the bank ended. “Don’t go that way,” he said, in the most alerting tone. “Why not?” I responded, almost unable to enunciate the words. My heart was beating way too fast and I felt the strange tingling feeling at the tip of my fingernails, the blood flow unable to contain itself.

I stared hard at his lips, unable to see clearly and wishing there was a light post in this darkness. I was talking to a man dressed in black in the dark, but of course that didn’t cross my mind until after our conversation ended. “Just don’t go. It’s dangerous. Trust me on that. The less you know the better. You’ll be safer if you take a different route,” he then said as I stood in front of him, captivated by those lips. They were very pink and I just wanted to press mine against them and feel their taste. I then thought about what he’d just said. I don’t know why but I believed him. “Oh, uh, okay. Thanks,” I started to say as he turned his back and ran into the darkness.

I swear I tried hard to sleep that night but all I could think about was the man dressed in black.

\-----

The next morning, as I was tending to a customer who wanted to make a deposit to his account, I was distracted by the news being shown on the small tv by the main entrance. Ten gangsters who had murdered a small family a week ago had been arrested last night. The men were all found unconscious on the street. They’d been beaten brutally and suffered of major injuries. I was frozen with shock when I read the name of the street where they’d been found. Milton Street. The street where I lived.

He’d saved my life. 

When my long day at work ended, I hurried back home. I kissed my dog on his forehead as I made way into the bathroom. I then stripped off my clothes, letting them fall into the floor, not caring where they landed. I turned on the water, sat in the tub, and closed my eyes as the warm water ran. I loved taking baths. They were the only thing that could relax my mind nowadays. He warned me. I trusted him. Had I not trusted him…god. I tried not to think of what could have happened to me if he hadn’t told me not to walk down that street. But the main question was, who was this guy? 

God, those lips.


End file.
